


what can you do once youve done it all

by SweetRandy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Drugs, F/F, Weed, penpals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetRandy/pseuds/SweetRandy
Summary: / this is my first pices of writing tbh its a wlw fic with violence and abuse but itll have a good ending i promise





	what can you do once youve done it all

**Author's Note:**

> / this is my first pices of writing tbh its a wlw fic with violence and abuse but itll have a good ending i promise

//////////  
I know I should have let it go, should have gone in the early hours of morning but the worst got the better of me. The bite inside my cheek only reminded me that the worst will keep happening. So I packed my things up, took some clothes and took my dad’s old Chevy truck.

I knew I had time, they wouldn’t find her for at least a week, or at least get suspicious for a week and a half. She got kicked out of the plane for being shit faced so no one expected too see her for a while.  
The air in the dead street was what felt like impending doom. Red from the street light bathed me and the scratches on my arms along with the procoagulation. Texas heat sticking to my shirt, I knew my heart had slowed to a crawl. I hope to God she’s dead, if there was any chance for me she would be dead and I would make it to the heavy snow.

Running my hand rough my hair, feeling dry with split ends and old highlights. A wash of green light prompted me to move past the grocery store where I spent most my time restocking and tedious work like that. I’d miss it though, Funny thing is I got accepted into this decent law school my mom wanted me to go before my family died. I was so close to leaving. With moving on, cutting her out even if I had to struggle.

The few cars with blinding lights had gave me a sense of direction helping me drive straight. I held a firm grip on the steering wheel wondering if I closed all the windows or if I left the air con on. What if I went to a police station right now and told them the truth? That it was in the heat of the moment and that she broke bottles and plates over my head or that she embarrassed me when ever she could or that the bitch deserved what she got, or that I miss my family and I just wanted to see Lisa. I knew it was too late once I got on the highway. They would give some argument that I knew I was fleeing which I was but I didn’t mean to do it. I was trying to get away from her. I didn’t want to but she pushed me I didn’t know what to do. I relaxed when I noticed my knuckles going white gripping the wheel pressing the gas accidently sending the car to a jolt.

Going past a curve the gas station lights brushed the stones on my moms ring. I could stop and sleep but I know that wouldn’t come easy. A semi secluded curve by a rusty gas station would have to do. Soft light drained in the passenger side. I thought to call Lisa and hear some sort of comfort. Knowing her she would be up till three working. 

She’s gonna be pissed at me, I haven’t sent her a letter in a week. Even though we talked on the phone about every day she still keeps our pen pal ship alive. If there was one good thing my 5th grade teacher did for me, it was forcing me to find a pen pal for the extra credit I didn’t need. 

Silent steps to the phone booth cemented the feeling anxiousness. My scuffed fingers swayed slightly pressing the buttons, everything felt like a fever dream. I remember her number by heart not needing to see the buttons. 

“Hello?” Lisa said after two long rings.

“Hi Lisa” I said with anxiety I didn’t know I was holding.

“Uma its fucken…” Lisa paused to look at the clock “1:43. You have a whole shift at work tomorrow you need to sleep-”

“Well I’m happy you like the clock I got you.” I tried to suppress a smile. For weeks all she could talk about was those ugly wood clocks with the bird that chimes every hour. When I bought one for her no one told me i had to assemble it which was more than aggravating, but it was worth it for Lisa.

“Don’t try to change it, what happened? You haven’t called me in two days either, did something happen with your aunt?” Despite her intentions the concern in her voice only made my stomach drop. I knew I couldn’t tell her now, as selfish as it sounds she’s the only person I have in the world now.

“Yeah I… I can’t stay there anymore. I was gonna ask you if it’d be okay if I came by to stay with you for a little bit. You can tell me to fuck off.” I pressed my lips in a nervous line. 

“Of course you can stay with me it’s a long way though how are you gonna get here? I can help send you money for a pla-”

“No no no it’s fine I have my dads truck.”

“That truck is so old and it leaks, you can’t get all the way here in that?” 

“I fixed the raidiator like two weeks ago, the trucks brand new!” I drove that truck two states over and back before, I knew it could make it to Canada.

“If it’s so new then how come it still has a 8 track player?” I could practically see her smug expression. 

“You know what?” I said gritted a smile as it crepted up my face. “Good night Lisa, I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight Uma, be careful.” I waited for her to hang up first, putting back the phone. First thing I would need to do is to swap the plates, just in case.


End file.
